Dos almas y un solo corazón
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: 1944 Feliciano vive solo en un pueblo en Italia ocupado por los Nazis. Ludwig es un soldado alemán que está herido y termina perdido en ese mismo lugar, donde es rescatado por el italiano. Éste no lo deja irse de su lado por ningún motivo ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.
1. La soledad acabó

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un Gerita…mi primer fan fic de la pareja…una de mis favoritas…..sé que tengo otros proyectos….pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo…no voy a descuidar ninguno…..lo prometo….sino mi cabeza envuelta en papel de regalo….otra vez….

Es una historia ubicada en 1944 en un pueblo de italiano, no donde vivía Marco en su humilde morada. Éste está ocupado por los Nazis para evitar el avance de las Fuerzas Aliadas, Aquí esta Feliciano quien se encuentra con Alemania, quien es un soldado herido al cual no deja regresar donde su batallón pues vive solo en todo el lugar.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Universo no tan Alterno, algunas malas palabras….y eso….ah sí….usaré los nombres humanos de cada país….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era Italia, el norte de Italia en 1935. Un día cualquiera, un niño desnutrido, sucio y vestido con harapos fue encontrado en medio de una plaza de la ciudad de Cassino, a cien kilómetros de Roma. No hablaba más allá de emitir un sonido. "Ve". Eso era lo único que salía de sus labios. Lo más misterioso del muchacho era lo que traía con él. Tenía una carta en la mano que decía que éste se llamaba Feliciano. Que había nacido en 1925 y que cuidaran de él. Fue llevado ante las autoridades y estas lo dejaron en un orfanato dirigido por religiosas en medio de la campiña. Sin embargo, todos los intentos que se hicieron allí por educar al niño fueron nulos. Aunque aprendió a hablar nunca pudo leer ni escribir ni hacer cuentas. Todos pensaban que era un retrasado mental.

Cuando Italia entró a la Segunda Guerra Mundial como parte del Eje, el presupuesto del orfanato fue recortado a cero y éste tuvo que cerrar. El pueblo donde se ubicaba el orfanato era poblado por campesinos sumamente pobres. El desdichado de Feliciano fue abandonado a su suerte en la casona del orfanato. Cualquiera pensaría que moriría al poco tiempo. Pero no. Nadie sabía cómo podía sobrevivir sin alimentos ni agua. Una familia lo descubrió y sintió pena de él. Se lo llevaron a trabajar al campo y le daban comida a cambio. Sin embargo, el muchacho se negaba a vivir con ellos. Prefería estar solo en la casona, acompañado sólo por gallinas y uno que otro gato. Era una especie de ermitaño, un ermitaño feliz porque nunca dejaba de sonreír, pasara lo que le pasara.

Siendo 1943, el nuevo gobierno italiano firmó su rendición ante las Fuerzas Aliadas, habiendo sido mantenida en secreto para no alertar a Hitler. Pocos días después, éste descubre la traición italiana y ordena la ocupación del país y el desarme del ejército italiano. Él mismo frenaría el avance de los aliados desde el sur en Sicilia. Ante esta contraofensiva, las fuerzas aliadas tienen que luchar duramente contra las tropas alemanas. Éstas sin embargo, lograron formar una tenaz línea de defensa a la altura de la ciudad de Cassino. Esta línea, llamada la Línea Gustav, conseguirá detener a los Aliados desde diciembre de 1943 hasta mayo de 1944.

Las noticias que llegaban al pueblo apuntaban desde hacía un tiempo ya que los alemanes habían invadido Cassino pues estaban formando la defensa de la capital desde allí. Varias de las familias huyeron para el norte sabiendo que lo perderían todo de todas maneras si se quedaban ahí esperando el paso del ejército nazi. La familia que se había hecho cargo de Feliciano decidió también marcharse pero éste se negó. Prefirió quedarse allí a esperar la muerte, como todos pensaban. En esta situación, se podría decir que Feliciano era un alma perdida en un pueblo fantasma. Completamente solo, dedicaba sus días a buscar comida y el tiempo que le sobraba iba a las casa abandonadas a recolectar cosas que los moradores habían dejado.

Un día como cualquier otro se fue a buscar un tenedor porque el último que tenía lo había perdido. Entró en una pequeña cabaña cerca a la casona del orfanatorio. Entre los muebles destruidos por las polillas buscaba el cubierto pero sólo encontraba cucharas y cuchillos, los cuales de todas metió en el morral que llevaba consigo. De repente, escuchó crujir algo. No era él pues estaba quieto. De nuevo el mismo sonido. Venía de la parte trasera. Sigilosamente se escabulló en los escombros y de entre la maleza vio a un hombre que trataba de pararse con dificultad. No era alguien de la zona pues tenía cabello rubio y los ojos azules, vestía un uniforme militar y parecía ser alto y fornido. Definitivamente no era un campesino ni un italiano.

De todas maneras, Feliciano nunca adivinaría, él vivía en la más completa ignorancia del mundo sin saber nada de la guerra o los alemanes. El sujeto usaba todas sus fuerzas en ponerse de pie pero sus intentos eran inútiles. Finalmente, cayó de cara sobre el suelo. Feliciano se acercó sin mostrar miedo. Al estar más cerca pudo ver que el hombre estaba herido, su brazo sangraba y estaba todo golpeado. Sin embargo, parecía estar todavía consciente. De inmediato, con el brazo bueno sacó su arma y apuntó directo a la frente del italiano. A pesar de ello, el chico no se movió un centímetro.

-¿Qué te pasa?...¿No ves que te estoy apuntando con un arma?-el soldado le gritó esperando alguna reacción.

-Ve, estás herido.-es lo que Feliciano atinó a decir mientras trataba de acercarse al hombre.

-¡No te acerques!...Maldición…¿No me entiendes? Te estoy hablando en italiano…..¿No sabes que te puedo matar con esto? ¿No tienes miedo?

-¿Por qué habrías de matarme si no te he hecho nada, ve?

-¿Cómo que por qué?...-el alemán tampoco sabía la respuesta….bajó el arma -Tan sólo lárgate y haz cómo si no me hubieras visto-le ordenó tajantemente.

-No quiero.

-¡Vete ahora!-volvió a apuntar a Feliciano pero este le metió una patada en la mano haciendo que soltara el arma, el alemán estaba demasiado débil.

-Ya no puedes matar, ve.-el chico sonrió tontamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?...No eres normal….-el soldado pensó que aquel muchacho debía tener algún problema mental.

-No soy normal. Soy Feliciano, ve.

-Idiota.-gruñó para sus adentros el sujeto. Quería levantarse pero el brazo le latía terriblemente.

-Espera- Feliciano arrancó un pedazo del trapo que tenía como camisa.

-¿Crees que con eso puedes vendar alguna herida?

-Entonces con esto.-el italiano se quitó toda su camisa.-¿Así está bien?

-Haz lo que quieras.-lo ignoró el alemán.

-Bien.-Feliciano cogió el brazo herido y comenzó a envolverlo con la prenda.

-Tienes que aplicarle más fuerza para contener la hemorragia.-le indicó el sujeto.

-Fuerte, ve. -Feliciano obedeció. Cuando terminó, ayudó al soldado a pararse y a caminar. Cuando salieron, el alemán pudo ver que el lugar estaba inhabitado.

-¿Qué es esto?...¿No hay nadie aquí?-se preguntó extrañado.

-Estoy yo y estás tú…yo soy Feliciano, ve, y tú…

-Ludwig….

-Ya somos dos, ve….

-Me refiero al hecho de que…¿Vives tú sólo en todo este paraje?...

-No, vivo con las gallinas y los gatos, ve.

-¿No hay gente?- Ludwig comenzaba a impacientarse con la torpeza del italiano.

-No….

-Genial, podría ser un gran paso para atrincherarse o hacer un campamento. Sin gente alrededor es más fácil.- exclamó Ludwig.- Pero …..¿Por qué te has quedado aquí?...Parece que todos han huido….

-¿Sabes por qué?-le preguntó Feliciano.

-¿A qué te refieres?-¿No sabes lo que está pasando?...Los aliados han invadido la mitad de Italia. Nosotros hemos llegado a Cassino para hacer un frente de contención y que esos sujetos no tomen Roma.-explicó el alemán.

-¿Ustedes son qué?- el italiano no entendía en lo más mínimo.-¿Para qué han venido a dónde?

-¿No sabes qué soy?-Ludwig giró la cinta roja que tenía en el brazo.-La esvástica, soy del ejército Nazi.

-No los conozco, ve…

-¿En qué mundo vives?- el alemán estaba sorprendido...¿No tienes idea de por qué todos han fugado de aquí?

-No, pero ya me estaba sintiendo solo.-rió Feliciano. Qué bueno que has llegado a hacerme compañía, ve.

-Tengo una misión que cumplir. Te agradezco por todo.-Ludwig logró agarrar su gorra del suelo y ponérsela. Se dio media vuelta y trató de dar un paso pero….

-¡No!...No me dejes solo, estás herido, ve…si te esfuerzas demasiado vas a volver a sangrar.-Feliciano lo agarró del brazo bueno y se prendió de él.

-Oye, suéltame. Tengo que regresar a mi base. Me salí del camino al perseguir con unos compañeros a un conjunto de ingleses. Te recomiendo que busques el poblado más cercano.

-No quiero, quiero que Ludwig se quede conmigo, ve.-Feliciano miraba al alemán directamente a los ojos. –No vas a poder caminar si no descansas, estay muy mal.

-Que no puedo, tengo que regresar y…-Ludwig sintió una gota de agua en su cara, y luego otra y otra….-Mierda…..clima de porquería… -de pronto comenzó a llover, el cielo había estado nublado desde ya varios días atrás.

-No vas a poder salir con la lluvia, ve. Dios quieres que te quedes conmigo.-dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa.

-Si Dios realmente tuviera todavía voluntad alguna sobre los hombres, el mundo no estaría en esta situación.-dijo Ludwig apesadumbrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se me ocurrió esto después de encontrar un evento de seiyuus de Hetalia en Youtube que seguro ya deben de haber visto…la cosa es que después de verlo decidí que el seiyuu de Alemania se va a casar conmigo algún día no muy lejano (sí claro)…bueno eso no importa…el punto es que cuando veía que hacían el doblaje en vivo él y el seiyuu de Ita-chan…..mientras el de Francia gritaba ¡Son amantes! ¡Bésalo!...yo me dije…tengo que hacer algo de Gerita….¡hasta los seiyuus saben que es demasiado canon!...Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	2. No me dejes

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un Gerita…mi primer fan fic de la pareja…una de mis favoritas…..sé que tengo otros proyectos….pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo…no voy a descuidar ninguno…..lo prometo….sino mi cabeza envuelta en papel de regalo….otra vez….

Es una historia ubicada en 1944 en un pueblo de italiano, no donde vivía Marco en su humilde morada. Éste está ocupado por los Nazis para evitar el avance de las Fuerzas Aliadas, Aquí esta Feliciano quien se encuentra con Alemania, quien es un soldado herido al cual no deja regresar donde su batallón pues vive solo en todo el lugar.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Universo no tan Alterno, algunas malas palabras….y eso….ah sí….usaré los nombres humanos de cada país….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El alemán trató de zafarse del italiano. Logro hacerlo pero cuando trató de dar unos cuantos pasos, sintió un dolor punzante en el tobillo derecho. Al parecer se lo había doblado.

-Maldición, ¿dónde está tu casa?.-le preguntó Ludwig a Feliciano.

-Es esa.-éste señaló la casona del orfanatorio. –Te ayudo, ve.-el chico dejó que lo usaran de muleta. Entre las elevaciones y depresiones del terreno, el cual se había convertido en barro, lograron llegar a la edificación. Se notaba que había sido abandonada. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y las pocas cosas que quedaban estaban casi destruidas. Por los huecos del techo se filtraba el agua de la lluvia que no paraba. No era un lugar muy grande. Sólo tenía una cocina, un comedor, una habitación común donde dormían todos los niños apretujados y otra más para las monjas.

-Este es mi cuarto, ve. Puedes usar mi cama. Traeré comida.-Feliciano dejó al alemán solo en la habitación.

Había tomado la que utilizaban las religiosas. Era la única donde había una cama. Los niños dormían en una especie de barracas apiñadas. Ludwig vio alrededor. Había cuadros de santos en las paredes y una repisa llena de libros en latín. También había un armario, el cual abrió esperando encontrar algo con qué vendarse el pie. Ahí guardaban los implementos de tortura. Látigos, piedras afiladas y cinturones con púas. Eso es lo único que pudo encontrar.

-No te muevas, ve. Vas a lastimarte más el pie.-chilló Feliciano parado en la puerta de la habitación. Llevaba una charola con una jarra y un plato de comida, algo que parecía ser carne seca y un pedazo de pan.

Ludwig se sentó en la cama para poder comer. Definitivamente la comida que había en la base era mejor, pero no se iba a quejar.

-Toma. Tengo un cubierto, no comas con la mano, ve.-el chico le extendió un tenedor de los que había cogido más temprano.

-Gracias.-Ludwig se sentía incómodo. Mientras ingería los alimentos, Feliciano no dejaba de mirarlo, como escudriñando cada centímetro de su ser.

-¿Por qué no te pones otra camisa?...Vas a resfriarte.- exclamó el alemán tratando de distraerlo.

-No tengo otra. La que te di era la única que tenía. Tendría que salir a buscar otra, ve.-agregó el chico sin dejar de sonreír. Hacía mucho frío y estaba húmedo pero él no se quejaba. Ludwig miró la tela manchada con sangre. Se sacó la chamarra que tenía puesta con cuidado de no dañar su brazo. Se la cedió a Feliciano.

-¿Ve?-lo miró el italiano cómo si no entendiera.

-Póntela, no vayas a terminar enfermando.

-Ludwig es tan amable.-Feliciano se la puso inmediatamente.-Me queda grande, ve. Pero si Ludwig me la ha dado, la usaré feliz.-la chamarra parecía un vestido en el cuerpo del muchacho.

-¿Tú no vas a comer?-el alemán se había percatado que el chico era puro huesos. Estaba delgadísimo y era pálido.

-Ya no hay nada de comer, ve.

-¿Por qué eres así?

-¿Así cómo, ve?

-Vives solo aquí, sin familia ni amigos, comiendo porquerías, vistiendo harapos, viviendo en esta casucha casi destruida…estamos en medio de la guerra…ni siquiera estás enterado…..y lo poco que tienes para sobrevivir, me lo estás dando.-Ludwig no podía entender el comportamiento del italiano.-Encima no dejas de sonreír.

-Quiero que Ludwig esté feliz.

-Ni si quiera me conoces.-Ludwig no siguió preguntarle nada. Llegó a la conclusión de que la soledad le había afectado la mente a Feliciano. Tenía problemas, eso era. No podía aceptar que en un mundo en el cual la gente se entremataba sin piedad alguna, alguien podía venir y ayudarte desinteresadamente.

-Voy a vendarte el pie, ve.-Feliciano se paró y rompió un pedazo de sábana de la cama. Comenzó a envolver el pie del alemán.

-¿Sabes algo de tu familia?...¿Vivías con ellos?

-No, no me acuerdo de ellos. Creo que me abandonaron. Sólo recuerdo que vivía con una mujer anciana que me tenía encerrado casi todo el día, ve. Un día me subió a un coche que se dirigía a la ciudad y nunca la volví a ver. En esa época con las justas podía hablar. De allí me mandaron aquí, al orfanatorio.

-Nunca has tenido a nadie.-Ludwig sentía lástima por aquella criatura. Toda su vida había consistido en sobrevivir, sólo eso. Sola en este mundo cruel.

-¿Tú tienes familia, ve?

-Creo que sí.-Ludwig recordó que no sabía nada sobre ellos desde que llegó a Italia meses atrás.-Me refiero a que no sé si seguirán vivos. Vivimos en Bayern. Vivíamos, tengo entendido que la gente del lugar fue evacuada hace algún tiempo. Me enteré por la radio. La última carta de mi hermano también me llegó hace bastante rato. ¿Dónde estará?

-Entonces, si los dos no tenemos familia, podemos formar una, ve.-Feliciano interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Te miró y no sé si sentir lástima por ti, o envidia. Quisiera vivir en esta burbuja, olvidarme de la guerra, las matanzas y, los ataques. Ya no tener que apuntar mi arma a la cabeza de otro soldado.

-Si ya no quieres volver, no lo hagas, ve. Así puedes quedarte conmigo para siempre.-Feliciano lo cogió de las manos.

-Me van a venir a buscar.

-Si vienen, les digo que no estás, ve.

-No es tan simple. Además, el ejército alemán va a ocupar este lugar muy pronto. No te podrás quedar. ¿A dónde piensas ir?

-A ningún lado, ve. No quiero salir de aquí.

-Vas a tener que hacerlo.

-Te seguiré entonces.

-¡No!-gritó firmemente el alemán.-¡No puedes venir conmigo!. Maldición.

-¡Eres cruel, ve!.- chilló Feliciano y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Ludwig se estiró sobre la cama. Tenía tan pocas ganas de seguir luchando, de ver más sangre. Había visto tanta gente morir, amigos y enemigos, algunos se fueron gracias a una bala disparada por el mismo. Siempre se hacía la misma pregunta: "¿Por qué sigo vivo?"…."¿Por qué no morí con ellos?". Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Feliciano volvió con una bola de paja entre las manos. La estiró en el suelo y se echó encima sin decir una palabra.

-¿Estás molesto?

-Sí, porque eres cruel, yo quiero estar con Ludwig y él va a irse, ve.

-No sabes lo que es la crueldad. No quisieras saber todo lo que he hecho en el campo de batalla. Si te lo contará, podrías llamarme cruel con gusto y no te diría nada.

-No me importa, ve. Ya no quiero hablar. Me voy a dormir.

-Te vas a mojar, el piso va a inundarse por la lluvia.-Ludwig sentía ya la cama húmeda.

-No hay otra cama, ve.

-Aquí entramos los dos.-Ludwig se arrimó contra la pared y sintió como le cayó polvo en la cara. Estaba fría.

Feliciano se paró y se puso a su costado, encorvándose. Le dio la espalda. El alemán pudo sentir que el cuerpo del chico conservaba el calor. Se quedó viendo el techo. No podía ni darse vueltas. El pie le daba punzadas cada cierto tiempo y tenía el brazo hinchado. La lluvia no paró en horas. La cama parecía un charco. Las horas pasaron y el sol los despertó colándose por la ventana. Ludwig abrió los ojos y Feliciano seguía a su costado. Se paró sin mucha dificultad. Su pie estaba bien. Trató de salir de la cama sin despertarlo. Se puso las botas y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sentía cómo chapoteaba en el piso mojado. Afuera todo era lodo. Quiso dar unos cuantos pasos pero se hundía cada dos por tres, dificultándole el paso. Volvió a la casona.

Era momento de irse. Fue a la habitación, pensaba despedirse de Feliciano. Pero prefirió darse media vuelta. Si este despertaba y lo veía yéndose, trataría de impedírselo. Trató de caminar rápido. En poco tiempo alcanzó los campos de trigo que había alrededor de las casas. Las espigas estaban altas. La única forma de salir de ahí era atravesar los cultivos. Fue apartando poco a poco las plantas y así avanzó. Alcanzaría el bosque y podría aligerar el paso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, ve?- Feliciano estaba detrás de él.

-Voy a regresar a mi base.-Ludwig ni siquiera lo miró.

-Ludwig no va a salir de aquí, él se va a quedar conmigo, ve.

El alemán comenzó a avanzar ignorando al italiano. Pero este era rápido. Cada vez que volteaba la cabeza lo veía tras él. Logró salir de entre la maraña de espigas y quiso correr pero no podía forzar su pie. Se apresuró todo lo que podía y entró al bosque. Volvió a girar la cabeza. El muchacho ya no estaba. Sus piró aliviado. Siguió caminando. Después de un momento entró en razón. Su mapa lo había dejado en la chamarra que tenía puesta Feliciano. No importaba, avanzaría todo lo que pudiera. De pronto sintió que alguien se le tiraba encima. Feliciano lo cogía de cuello y había entrelazado sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-¡No me dejes, ve!-chilló el muchacho.

-¡Quítate!- le gritó Ludwig.

-No lo haré, ve.

-Harás que termine golpeándote.-el alemán trató de zafarse pero el italiano se había enredado alrededor de él. Lo peor era que estaba en su espalda y no podía verlo.

-No me importa, ve. No quiero que te vayas.

-No es mi culpa que estés solo. Debiste irte cuando todos huyeron.

-Ludwig no quiere irse, ve. Lo sé, no quieres volver a ese lugar.

-Busca el poblado más cercano, quédate con ellos.

-Quiero quedarme contigo, ve.

-¡Ya cállate!- Ludwig finalmente logró deshacerse del agarre del italiano y lo tiró al suelo. Sacó su pistola y le apuntó entre las cejas.-Te doy hasta tres para que te pares y te vayas…uno…

-…-Feliciano lo miraba fijamente.

-Dos….-Ludwig lo miraba de vuelta con ira pero sólo podía recibir una sensación de ternura del otro.

-…..

-Tres…-el alemán disparó….al árbol más cercano.-¡Maldita sea!-se tapó el rostro con la mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	3. Una visita fugaz

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un Gerita…mi primer fan fic de la pareja…una de mis favoritas…..sé que tengo otros proyectos….pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo…no voy a descuidar ninguno…..lo prometo….sino mi cabeza envuelta en papel de regalo….otra vez….

Es una historia ubicada en 1944 en un pueblo de italiano, no donde vivía Marco en su humilde morada. Éste está ocupado por los Nazis para evitar el avance de las Fuerzas Aliadas, Aquí esta Feliciano quien se encuentra con Alemania, quien es un soldado herido al cual no deja regresar donde su batallón pues vive solo en todo el lugar.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Universo no tan Alterno, algunas malas palabras….y eso….ah sí….usaré los nombres humanos de cada país….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ludwig sintió como un torrente salado le caía sobre las mejillas. Estaba llorando. El hecho de ser un soldado y haber matado tanta gente no lo habían terminado de curtir. Al final de cuentas, él también era un ser humano. Nunca había flanqueado tanto ante el hecho de dispararle a un desconocido, porque Feliciano, era, al fin y al cabo, era un extraño en su vida.

-Ve, he hecho llorar a Ludwig. Si no quieres estar conmigo lo entiendo, pero no llores.-Feliciano se quitó la chamarra del alemán, se paró y se dio media vuelta para correr a más no poder entre los pastizales. Ahora parecía que él era el que escapaba del alemán.

- Cuánto quisiera quedarme contigo, Feliciano, pero debo regresar al campo de batalla.-se dijo Ludwig para sí mismo. Pocas o ninguna eran las ganas que tenía de volver a su base.-¿Debo?...¿Qué pasaría si no vuelvo?...Pensarían que me he muerto.-Ludwig dejó de divagar, recogió su ropa y continuó su camino.

Feliciano no paró de correr hasta llegar a la casona. Ahí se tiró encima de la cama, estaba húmeda pero no sentía nada. Volvió a la soledad. Eso le enfriaba el alma. Se echó a llorar hasta dormirse. La lluvia lo despertó. Era la época. Tenía que cerrar los huecos del techo un día de esos. No sabía si había dormido unas horas o varios días. El tiempo pasaba delante de él inmensurable, infinito. Sólo el cielo marcaba su día a día. Gran sorpresa.

-¿Ludwig? Has vuelto. He llorado tanto para que regresaras, ve. –el italiano vio al alemán sentado delante de la estufa.

-Pensé, sólo la muerte me espera allá. Capaz no. Quiero quedarme, pero con una sola condición.-le explicó el rubio con seriedad.

-¿No van a venir a buscarte?

-Eso, me iré si vienen por mí. Debes prometerme que si yo me voy, tú vas a escapar, a salir de este lugar.

-Capaz nunca vengan los que están detrás de ti, ve.

-Si lo hacen, vas a huir. Prométemelo, palabra de hombre.-Ludwig le extendió la mano.

-Lo juro.-Feliciano selló su pacto extendiendo su mano también y estrechándola con la del alemán.

-Prométeme que cuando no te vea más, vas a sobrevivir.

-Prométeme que cuando no te vea más, vas a sonreír, ve. No quiero ver a Ludwig triste.

-Está bien.-el alemán se sacó la chamarra.-Esto es tuyo, vas a enfermar si no te abrigas. Cuando pare la lluvia vamos a arreglar el techo.

-Mi padre solía ser un leñador allá en Bayern.-Ludwig cortaba madera. La lluvia paró horas más tarde y el sol salió de su escondite en todo su esplendor.-Mi abuelo también lo era. Yo soy soldado.

-¿Qué es un soldado?.-Feliciano había escuchado esa palabra en boca de varios pero nunca supo lo que significaba.

-Buena pregunta. La verdad es que somos asesinos con permiso para matar. Al fin y al cabo, eso hacemos, matamos por alguna causa, creamos o no en ella.

-Pero matar es malo. Yo no creo que Ludwig sea malo, ve.

-¿Por qué crees que no soy malo? Soy tan malo como cualquiera que empuña un arma contra otro hombre y le quita la vida.

-Ludwig no me hizo nada allá en el campo. Yo sé que no eres malo, ve. Y si lo has sido, ahora ya no tienes por qué serlo. Conmigo no vas a tener que matar más.

-¿Conoces algo que se llama culpa? ¿Remordimiento?-Ludwig se sentía sorprendido que existiera un ser humano como el italiano. Cría que era sobrenatural.

-No, ¿Eso es parte de ser malo?

-Es aquello que sientes luego de que has cometido una falta. Cómo explicártelo. Creo que eres un ser único, Feliciano. Quisiera contarte muchas cosas, pero siento que te quitaría tu pureza.

-Yo quiero saber todo sobre ti, ve. Cuéntame.-pidió el italiano con firmeza.

-Será más tarde, ahora ayúdame a cargar esta madera. Debemos terminar todo el trabajo antes de que anochezca.

Ambos subieron al techo y lograron colocar los tablones encima. Los aseguraron con piedras pesadas. Luego, buscaron entre las otras casas algunas cosas como platos, tazas, sábanas, ropa, entre otros. Todo lo que encontraron útil lo metieron a la casona. También cargaron la madera que había sobrado para prender la estufa por la noche. Faltaba la comida.

-¿Qué animales hay por aquí?-preguntó el alemán.

-Ratas, gatos…a veces baja algún venado del bosque.

-¿Qué sueles comer? ¿Ratas?.-rio Ludwig, aunque en el fondo sabía que la situación del italiano era extrema.

-Asadas son deliciosas. No tanto como el pollo o el cerdo, ve.-Feliciano lo miró sin entender el porqué de su risa.

-Iré a cazar, espero conseguir algo bueno. Todavía no está oscuro.-el alemán cogió su pistola y salió de la casa.

Feliciano buscó que hacerse de otra cama. Trató de acomodar bastante paja en el suelo y la cubrió con una de las sábanas que había encontrado. Se tiró encima para aplanarla. Era suave pero las astillas atravesaban la tela y se enganchaban en la piel. La chamarra de Luwdig lo protegería, así que el italiano decidió que dormiría ahí a partir de ese momento.

Antes de que el cielo se pusiera oscuro por completo, Ludwig regresó con un cervatillo a cuestas. Ambos sacaron su carne con un cuchillo. Separaron lo que comerían en ese momento y guardaron el resto entre piedras. Pusieron asar unos cuantos pedazos en la estufa e hirvieron agua.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Está muy bueno, ve.-exclamó Feliciano como si realmente estuviera degustando un majar.

-Mañana podemos salir temprano al bosque a recoger frutos, he visto bayas entre los arbustos. Eso también podríamos comer. Con el trigo del campo podríamos hacer pan, con agua y sin levadura.-Ludwig pensaba en todas las alternativas que tenían a la mano para saciar su hambre.

-Yo estoy feliz de compartir contigo, ve. Lo que sea que coma será bueno.

-¿Qué haces con un soldado alemán, Feliciano?.-de la nada una mujer joven apareció en la puerta de la casa. Parecía que era una conocida del italiano.

-¡Eli, regresaste!.-Feliciano se paró a saludar a la susodicha.-¿Por qué has venido a verme?

-Feliciano, ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo aquí solo?. Pasaba por aquí y vi el humo saliendo de la casona, pensé que tú también te habías ido.

-Yo me quedé…pero no estoy solo, estoy con Ludwig.-Feliciano señaló al alemán que se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-la mujer lo miró con miedo mientras abrazaba al italiano.

-Me perdí en un asalto y este chico me ha ayudado.-Ludwig también le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza. Algo tenía esa joven que lo hacía dudar.

-Ludwig, ella es Elizabeta, vivía aquí hasta que escapó con su familia. Ella ha cuidado de mí por mucho tiempo.-explicó Feliciano.

-Mi familia…-Elizabeta tenía los ojos aguados.-Mis padres, mi marido, todos fueron cruelmente asesinados.-lloró desconsoladamente. Quisimos embarcarnos en un navío que salía hacia España, en Livorno, pero fue atacado por los alemanes. Ya no tengo a nadie y por eso he regresado, Feliciano. Los alemanes han tomado el país.

-¿Tú sola has venido hasta aquí?.-Ludwig sabía que ella ocultaba algo. Sus ropas se veían en buen estado, sólo un poco sucias. No parecía haber pasado hambre ni frío pues su semblante estaba saludable.

-Claro que no, los sobrevivientes hemos sufrido mucho para llegar, escondiéndonos de los soldados, de las bestias, del frío.-exclamó dramáticamente.

-¿Dónde están ellos? Si no has venido sola, ¿Por qué te han abandonado aquí?.-preguntó el alemán sin ocultar sus sospechas.

-Porque me he perdido, lamentablemente no pude seguirlos. Nunca supe a dónde se dirigían exactamente.-Elizabeta sabía que Ludwig sospechaba de ella.-Feli, quisiera que me acompañes a mi antigua casa, por favor. Quiero buscar algo muy preciado que dejé.

-Pero estoy comiendo, ve. No quiero dejar a Ludwig solo.

-Anda con ella.-Ludwig se volvió a sentar a la mesa y continúo con su cena.

Ambos italianos salieron dejando al alemán atrás. Elizbeta hizo que se alejaran lo suficiente.

-Mis hermanos italianos y yo hemos hecho causa común. Nos quedaremos a enfrentarnos a todos los que mancillan la honra de nuestra patria. Vámonos Feliciano, escapémonos juntos, somos de la misma sangre italiana. Hay que salvarnos y salvar al país.-dijo mirando fijamente al italiano.

-Lo siento, Eli. Voy a estar con Ludwig hasta las últimas consecuencias. Se lo prometí. Puedes quedarte con nosotros, ve.

-Gracias, Feliciano, pero no. Estoy de paso. Sé que has ayudado a este hombre por tus buenas intenciones, pero el país se está desangrado por culpa de estos tipos y su alianza con los cerdos fascistas.

-Ludwig no va a volver a matar, él me lo ha dicho. Podemos vivir aquí felices los tres, ve.

-Te lo digo, Feliciano, los alemanes no van a tardar en venir hasta aquí. Los aliados están avanzando imparables. Tarde o temprano tendrás que escapar y que mejor que venir con nosotros tus hermanos.

-No quiero, Eli, ve.

-No todos son iguales a él. No te sorprenda que te terminen asesinando como una cucaracha.

-No lo harán, en ese caso yo huiré lejos, pero eso hasta que Ludwig se vaya.-el chico no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.-Si no te vas a quedar, quiero que encuentres lo que has perdido.

-Era una excusa, Feliciano. Sólo quería hablar contigo, quería salvarte. A mí me esperan. No quiero que le cuentes nada de lo que acabo de decirte a ese sujeto.

-Te lo prometo. Entonces te vas a ir ahora…-el italiano no terminó su frase cuando de nuevo comenzó a llover.

-Maldición, lluvia de porquería.-gruñó la mujer.-Hemos perdido tanto tiempo por la lluvia.

-Quédate esta noche por lo menos, ve. Mañana seguro estará claro-le ofreció Feliciano.

-Está bien.-a Elizabeta se le había ocurrido un plan diferente en ese momento.

Entró junto con el italiano a la casa y prosiguieron la cena. Ludwig no dejó de mirarla en todo momento. Escrutándola de pies a cabeza. Al terminar de comer, se fueron a dormir. Feliciano extendió más paja sobre el suelo para Ludwig. Elizabeta se echó encima de la única cama que tenían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ludwig dormía al lado en Feliciano en el piso. De pronto, sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca.

-Sal ahora.-Elizabeta le habló al oído. Ludwig buscó su pistola, la cual puso debajo de su cuerpo. No obstante, sintió que lo encañonaban en la sien.-Sólo muévete, quiero hablar contigo. En la oscuridad trató de ponerse de pie. La mujer seguía apuntándolo. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo rápido. En un movimiento automático, logró hacer que la chica soltara el cañón de un golpe y la puso contra la pared.

-¿Dónde está el resto, zorra?.-le gritó el alemán.

-Ellos me esperan, no saben que estoy aquí exactamente.

-Están por la zona ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero no sé en qué punto.

-¿A qué vinieron? ¿Quiénes te mandaron?

-No te lo voy a decir.-chilló la mujer.

-Dímelo, perra de mierda.-Ludwig comenzó a asfixiarla con sus manos.

-Antes muerta, bastardo nazi.-le escupió en la cara. El alemán le dio un golpe en el rostro.

-¿Son de la resistencia?...Sí, lo son. Una humilde campesina como tú sería una perfecta infiltrada, puedes escabullirte entre los alemanes haciéndote pasar por una ignorante, puedes encamarte con los fascistas y sacarles información o matarlos en medio de su propio lecho.

-Pensé sacarte información, eso es cierto.

-¿Eres imbécil? Estoy armado, aunque te hayan enseñado a matar, hay otras formas de reducir al enemigo antes.

-Te vi con Feliciano en la mañana. Me mandaron a rastrear la zona.

-No van atacar directamente a las bases….Mierda, estúpida.-Elizabeta logró patear a Ludwig en sus partes bajas. Logró zafarse y trató de buscar su pistola en el suelo. Pero Ludwig fue más rápido. O era él o acababa con ella. Eso hizo, cogió el arma y le disparó varias veces. A los segundos sintió el sonido del cuerpo caer.

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	4. No todo es lo que parece

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un Gerita…mi primer fan fic de la pareja…una de mis favoritas…..sé que tengo otros proyectos….pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo…no voy a descuidar ninguno…..lo prometo….sino mi cabeza envuelta en papel de regalo….otra vez….

Es una historia ubicada en 1944 en un pueblo de italiano, no donde vivía Marco en su humilde morada. Éste está ocupado por los Nazis para evitar el avance de las Fuerzas Aliadas, Aquí esta Feliciano quien se encuentra con Alemania, quien es un soldado herido al cual no deja regresar donde su batallón pues vive solo en todo el lugar.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Universo no tan Alterno, algunas malas palabras….y eso….ah sí….usaré los nombres humanos de cada país….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ludwig pensó en lo que le había prometido a Feliciano. No volver a matar. Se rió, si ya había matado a uno, qué remedio tenía. Pero algo le dolía en el pecho, un dolor imaginario que simbolizaba el grito de su alma. Nunca se había sentido así después de matar a alguien. Pero al parecer, sí había cumplido su promesa. Elizabeta no estaba muerta. El alemán sintió a la mujer correr entre la penumbra. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ignoró al cuerpo aparentemente sin vida que tenía a los pies. Muy tarde trató de atraparla. La mujer había escapado y él no pudo seguirle el rastro. Los miembros de la resistencia estaban cerca.

Los alemanes no tendrían que luchar solamente contra los aliados sino contra los propios italianos. Ya habían tenido algunos encuentros con grupos de guerrilleros. Al parecer no eran simple ladrones de ovejas. Era un movimiento bien organizado, con un profundo espíritu patrio y muchas ganas de luchar. Volvió adentro de la casona y vio que Feliciano seguía durmiendo. Suspiró aliviado. No deseaba que el chico se enterara que había disparado un arma contra su amiga. Se echó en la cama que había ocupado la mujer hasta un rato atrás. Se durmió profundamente.

Feliciano lo miraba de cerca. Cuando Ludwig abrió los ojos al despertar, se encontró con los del muchacho. Dio un respingo de sorpresa. Sintió las mejillas húmedas.

-¿Por qué lloras?.-Feliciano le limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Debo haber soñado con algo muy triste.-el alemán no sabía exactamente el porqué de su llanto. Su inconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada mientras dormía.

-No quiero que llores, creo que Ludwig guarda algo muy doloroso dentro de sí. Quisiera sentir el dolor que tienes dentro y poder aminorarlo.

-Eres demasiado puro como para sentir dolor, Feliciano. Los ángeles viven felices así estén en un mundo tan cruel como este. Comienzo a creer que eres un ángel que Dios me ha mandado para salvar mi alma.

-Sientes remordimiento todavía, ve. Ya te he dicho que olvides lo que pasó. Me has prometido que no vas a volver a matar.

-No es tan simple. Le he quitado la vida a mucha gente. Tengo miedo de morir porque no sé qué castigo me espera.

-Las monjas del orfanatorio siempre me decían que el cielo y el infierno estaban aquí en la Tierra.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Yo debería estar pagando mis culpas en el infierno, no compartiendo la sonrisa de un ángel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Elizabeta se fue sin despedirse.-exclamó Feliciano tranquilamente.

-Parece que sí.-Ludwig no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso. Por ningún motivo quería que Feliciano se enterara que le disparó a su amiga. Siguió comiendo un pedazo del venado que había cazado el día anterior, sin mirar directamente al italiano.

-Se iba a Roma, ve. Se supone que no debo decírtelo, pero quería que me fuera con ella. Yo le dije que no, le prometí a Ludwig quedarme con él.

-¿No se supone que ella es tu amiga?

-Sí.

-¿La que conoces hace varios años?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué confías más en un extraño como yo que en una persona que ha estado a tu lado por mucho tiempo?

-Porque ella no me inspiró confianza, ve. Está metida en algo.-dijo Feliciano con sinceridad.-Ludwig no me hace sentir eso.

-Sí, pensé que no te habías dado cuenta. Te he subestimado.-Ludwig le sonrió al italiano.

-No creas que soy tan inteligente como tú, ella me lo dijo.-rió Feliciano.-Es parte de un grupo…no me acuerdo el nombre.

-La resistencia italiana.

-Eso mismo, ve.

-Deben estar cerca.-la expresión del alemán se bañó de seriedad.-Debemos tener cuidado.

-¿Ella es mala? ¿Está metida en algo malo?

-Depende a quién se lo preguntes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de haber desayunado. Se dirigieron al pozo de donde los habitantes del pueblo sacaban agua, la que tenían se había terminado. Además, Ludwig deseaba asearse. Hace varios días que no pasaba el agua por su cuerpo. Ya apestaba a mil demonios.

-¿Hace cuánto que no te bañas, Feliciano?-le preguntó el alemán al muchacho. Pensó que no debía ser hace mucho tiempo pues el chico no despedía ningún hedor, sólo se sentía la humedad que se le había pegado al dormir en el piso.

-No sé exactamente hace cuánto, pero fue mucho tiempo antes que llegaras, ve.

-Eres tan puro que ni la suciedad se te pega.-rió el soldado pensando que capaz Feliciano no era un ser de este mundo.

-¿Ve? Claro que estoy sucio. Vamos a bañarnos y verás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cuerpo de Feliciano era sumamente delgado, podía notarse la forma de los huesos por debajo de la piel. Podías contarle las costillas, sus vertebras sobresalían en su espalda y las clavículas se clavaban en el bulto que hacía el esternón en el pecho. El vientre lo tenía hinchado, signo típico de los niños infectados por parásitos. Su piel era blanca pero tenía unas finas líneas verdes y azuladas. Realmente el estado del chico era miserable.

Era la primera vez que Ludwig se puso a observar con detenimiento a Feliciano. Si bien antes se había dado cuenta de su extrema delgadez cuando se quitó la camisa para usarla de vendaje, no había recabado que el cuerpo de Feliciano guardaba las huellas de todo el sufrimiento que debió haber pasado él solo en ese pueblo abandonado, sin comida decente, expuesto al frío y a la lluvia, durmiendo mal. Pero algo en especial le llamó la atención al alemán, algo que no había notado la anterior vez. En el cuello del chico había una mancha negruzca que se extendía desde debajo de su oreja derecha por su nuca hasta el hombro izquierdo. Lo cogió de esa zona y comenzó a restregar la piel. No era una mancha de suciedad.

-¿Qué tengo, ve?

-Una mancha en tu cuello, qué raro…no sale…-Ludwig restregó más fuerte con un pedazo de tela de su camisa. El color oscuro de la piel no aclaraba por más intensamente que tallara la zona.

-¿Sigue ahí?

-Sí…parece que no es suciedad….

-¿Es malo?.-Feliciano posó su mirada fijamente en los ojos azules del alemán. Ludwig pudo ver miedo en ésta.

-No lo sé. ¿Has sentido alguna otra molestia? ¿Dolor?-preguntó éste, pero el italiano negó con la cabeza.

-Tu cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices, Ludwig.-Feliciano miró con detenimiento las marcas en el cuerpo del soldado.

-Ese es el paso de la guerra por mí. Cuando sea viejo, si es que llego a serlo, me miraré en el espejo y al verlas, recordaré todo lo que pase en el campo de batalla.

-¿Puedes borrarlas, ve?

-No, aunque capaz pueda taparlas, pero más profundas son las heridas que no se ven.

-¿Las heridas que no se ven, ve?-Feliciano lo miró confundido.

-Las heridas que guardas en tu corazón.-le dijo Ludwig apuntando al órgano alojado en el pecho del italiano. Éste dio un respingo.

-En el corazón, ve.-Feliciano se quedó un momento escuchando sus latidos.-Es como una canción.-El chico se acercó al soldado y puso su oído sobre su pecho.-El corazón de Ludwig también está cantando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la hora del almuerzo, comieron los últimos trozos del venado capturado el día anterior. Después de comer irían al bosque a cazar otro animal. Sin embargo, antes de terminar de ingerir toda su ración, Feliciano comenzó a sentirse extraño. Estaba mareado, tenías náuseas, su cara se puso color carmesí y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.

-Feliciano, estás todo rojo.

-Ludwig….no estoy bien, ve.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Aquí.-el italiano se puso de pie con dificultad y se señaló el estómago.-Me duele.-se retorció sobre la mesa. De la boca le salía un hilillo de sangre.

Inmediatamente Ludwig lo llevó a la cama cargándolo. El chico estaba bañado en sudor. El alemán le quitó la chamarra y vio una mancha negruzca en su abdomen, parecida a la que tenía en el cuello.

-Parece algún tipo de infección.-le tocó la frente.-Sí, tienes fiebre.

-Íbamos a salir a buscar comida, ve.

-No vas a salir así.-le dijo Ludwig con un tono serio.-Iré yo solo.

-No quiero que vayas tú solo. Siento que pueden hacerte algo malo, ve.

-Como si tú fueras a cuidarme.

-Ve.-Feliciano lo miró con tristeza.-Qué tonto, ve. Yo no sirvo para esas cosas.

-Lo siento.-exclamó el alemán mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Mientras escribía esto, hubo un sismo de 6.3 grados en mi país. La mesa donde tengo la computadora comenzó a balancearse. Miré la puerta de mi cuarto y se estaba moviendo sola. Salí disparada….El internet se me colgó. Maldición, gracias a Dios parece que no ha habido muertes…Ya la otra vez me había pasado lo mismo.

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	5. Enfermo y enamorado

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un Gerita…mi primer fan fic de la pareja…una de mis favoritas…..sé que tengo otros proyectos….pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo…no voy a descuidar ninguno…..lo prometo….sino mi cabeza envuelta en papel de regalo….otra vez….

Es una historia ubicada en 1944 en un pueblo de italiano, no donde vivía Marco en su humilde morada. Éste está ocupado por los Nazis para evitar el avance de las Fuerzas Aliadas, Aquí esta Feliciano quien se encuentra con Alemania, quien es un soldado herido al cual no deja regresar donde su batallón pues vive solo en todo el lugar.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Universo no tan Alterno, algunas malas palabras….y eso….ah sí….usaré los nombres humanos de cada país….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ludwig sabía que los de la resistencia estaban cerca, que podían atraparlo, hasta podrían matarlo. Sin embargo, su cabeza estaba ocupada en Feliciano. El muchacho estaba enfermo, le habían aparecido manchas negruzcas en varias partes de su cuerpo, botaba sangre por la boca y tenía fiebre. Nada podía hacer por él, sólo estar a su lado. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía y tampoco podía conseguir medicinas, la ciudad más cercana estaba a varias horas a pie, sumándole los peligros del camino y los enemigos que estaban al acecho.

Esta vez cazó un conejo que merodeaba alrededor de los pastizales. Tuvo suerte de encontrarlo ahí pues adentrarse en el bosque hubiera sido fatal. Regresó inmediatamente a la casa. Feliciano convulsionaba en el piso mientras expulsaba más sangre por la boca. Al cogerlo, notó que estaba bañado en sudor y orines. Cuando pararon los ataques, logró recostarlo sobre la pared. Parecía un bebé que ni siquiera podía mantenerse erguido.

-Lud…wig, no…-logró pronunciar Feliciano torpemente.

-No hables, no hagas ningún esfuerzo.-Ludwig trataba de limpiarlo con una de las sábanas.

-No…me to…ques, ve. No he po…di…do….-el italiano se miraba entre las piernas, ya no podía controlar sus esfínteres. Estaba mojada de orina. Comenzó a llorar.

-No es problema, en el ejército tenemos que tocar cosas peores. Recoger cadáveres, limpiar sangre…-Ludwig había tenido varias veces que atender a sus compañeros heridos, ya estaba acostumbrado. Le secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y lo besó en ambas mejillas.

Dentro de él sabía que una cosa era tocar una herida de bala y otra muy diferente es hacer lo mismo con una persona en ese estado, de la cual no se sabe si lo que tiene es contagioso. Pero poco le importaba, ese chico lo ayudó en su momento, era hora de devolverle el favor. Además, a pesar de haber matado tanta gente y haber hecho y visto cosas terribles, su conciencia no estaría en paz si lo abandonaba en ese estado.

Al terminar de secar todos los fluidos, se lavó las manos y buscó algo de ropa limpia. Dentro de la casa no había nada. Entró a las casas abandonadas y logró encontrar un pantalón que era varias tallas más grande de lo que Feliciano necesitaba y una camisola de mujer. Afortunadamente, el chico no había vuelto a convulsionar. Lo vistió y lo cargó hasta la cama. Al parecer, la fiebre había descendido.

Después de un buen rato, Ludwig comenzó a sentir calambres en la pierna. Se le adormecía en intervalos prolongados que se iban a cortando a cada repetición. No le dio importancia en un principio. Pero el hormigueo inicial que sentía se había transformado en unas punzadas dolorosas.

-Feliciano…-el alemán lo despertó. El chico se había quedado profundamente dormido.-Discúlpame, pero debo preguntarte algo. Sólo asiente con tu cabeza…¿Antes de que te pasara lo de hace un rato, las convulsiones, habías sentido calambres?-El italiano lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Sentías como si algo te caminara por el cuerpo, como hormigas? Como si al querer mover tus piernas o tus brazos sintieras un tirón?-Feliciano movió la cabeza a los lados.

-Entonces no. Lo que pasa es que desde hace un rato he comenzado a sentir algo parecido a lo que te describo, pero mucho más fuerte.-El italiano puso cara de preocupación.

-¿No…no será..porpor…mi cul…pa?-intentó decir. Otra vez lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.-le respondió el alemán tajantemente. Luego suavizó su voz al darse cuenta que había asustado al chico.-Parece que todo el esfuerzo que he tenido que hacer últimamente me está pasando la factura. No te preocupes, con un buen descanso se me pasará.

Pero Ludwig nunca iba a tener tiempo para descansar. Sólo estando muerto. A pesar que el calambre que tenía en la pierna lo obligaba a cojear, fue a recoger agua del pozo, a sacar más leña y a cocina lo que había atrapado. Feliciano no podía ni ponerse en pie. A lo mucho si pudo sentarse pues su cabeza se balanceaba constantemente.

- ¿Crees que puedas comer?

-Sí.-Feliciano extendió sus manos temblorosas para recibir el plato de comida.

-No me refería a eso, no vas a poder aguantarlo de todas formas. Quise preguntarte si puedes masticar. Yo te lo voy a dar.

-Creo que sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la medianoche, Ludwig se despertó. Sintió un fuerte dolor en la pierna que se le había estado adormeciendo durante el día. Al quererse mover, se dio cuenta que tenía la mitad del cuerpo entumecida. La espalda se le quebraba y sentía la cabeza hecha añicos. Sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Estaba vulnerable y no sabía si pasaría rápido o iría a peores.

Logró girar levemente su cabeza hacia la cama donde dormía Feliciano. El chico dormía tranquilamente. El alemán se recostó sobre su espalda y miró al techo. Se puso a pensar en los de su división, en los soldados, amigos y enemigos, en su familia, en su país, en el todo en sí. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento se quedó dormido nuevamente. Volvió a despertarse ya en la mañana.

-¡Ludwig, mira, mira! ¡Es un milagro! ¡Ya no tengo nada, ve!-Feliciano estaba a su costado chillando.

-¿Qué?-Ludwig se restregó los ojos, pensó que todavía estaba soñando.

-Mira, ya no tengo ninguna mancha.-El italiano se levantó el camisón. Efectivamente, la mancha negruzca que tenía en el abdomen había desaparecido.-Me he levantado como nuevo.

-Realmente es un milagro, pensé que no pasabas de ayer.

-¡Qué cruel, ve! ¡Vamos afuera, hace un día hermoso!-Feliciano comenzó a jalar al alemán del brazo.

-Espera, no me….¿Puedo mover?-Ludwig se había puesto de rodillas. Sus piernas le respondían.-¡Qué extraño! Ayer sentía el cuerpo entumecido, hoy siento como si pudiera escalar una montaña.

-Ve, hay que salir. Ya no quiero estar encerrado.-El chico no lo iba a dejar de molestar hasta que satisficiera su deseo.

-Está bien, déjame ponerme las botas y salimos.

-Gracias Ludwig.-Feliciano abrazó al soldado fuertemente.-Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes. Eres la única persona a la que realmente le he importado.

-Eres la única persona por la que me he preocupado realmente.-El alemán le devolvió el gesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Vamos a cazar, ve?

-Quiero buscar una cacerola, podemos aprovechar más la carne si la hervimos y hacemos sopa.

-Entonces podemos comenzar por la posada, ve. En ese lugar había muchas cosas para cocinar. Hay que ir hasta el camino.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección opuesta a los campos de cultivo y al bosque. En los alrededores del pueblo había un camino que lo conectaba con la ciudad. En la entrada había una construcción algo derruida y con un cartel a medio colgar. Entraron sin sospechar de nada, aunque Ludwig llevaba su pistola siempre. Adentro estaba oscuro.

-¡Por aquí está la cocina, ve!-gritó Feliciano.

-No alces la voz, sí te escucho, lo que no puedo es verte.-Ludwig sólo veía manchas moverse. Sigilosamente siguieron caminando hasta que a lo lejos vieron una luz como de una vela encendida.-Cuidado, Feliciano.-El alemán se le tiró encima para hacerlo agacharse. Había alguien dentro. No podían ser escuchados.

-¿Qué pasa, ve?

-Hay alguien, no debemos hacer ruidos. Avanza despacio.

Mientras más cerca estaban de la luz, más claro oían un par de voces. Una de un hombre y la otra de una mujer. De repente, escucharon unos gemidos de ésta última.

-Algo le pasa a esa señorita, ve. Hay que ayudarla.-le dijo inocentemente Feliciano.

-Creo que es lo que parece. Mejor vámonos.

-No, Ludwig, esa mujer debe estar en peligro.-El italiano corrió hasta donde parecían estar esas personas. Ludwig trató detenerlo. A través de un hueco en la pared, pudo ver a una pareja desnuda haciendo movimientos extraños, uno encima del otro.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hacen, ve? -le preguntó Feliciano a Ludwig con suma curiosidad. Él también observó lo que pasaba adentro.

-¿No sabes lo que es eso?-exclamó el alemán desconcertado.-S í que eres inocente.

-¡Explícame! ¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué ella grita?¿Por qué están felices? -chilló el chico.

-Baja la voz, te voy a explicar.-El alemán estaba concentrado en el hecho de que esas personas eran dos italianos, seguramente miembros de la resistencia. Sabía que estaban cerca pero no pensaba que se habían refugiado en ese pueblo fantasma.

-¿Y qué es, ve? Te has quedado pensativo…¿Tan difícil es decirme lo que es?

-Mejor te lo explico afuera. No deberíamos estar viendo esto.

-¿Es malo, ve?

-No, es sólo que…-Ludwig no sabía que decirle. Nunca pensó que le tendría que explicar eso a una persona de la edad del italiano.-Es algo privado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya afuera d la posada, Ludwig hizo que se regresaran lo más rápido a la casa del muchacho. Feliciano seguía pidiéndole que le explique qué era lo que habían visto. Trató de entretenerlo mostrándole cosas que tenía en los bolsillos de su chamarra o contándole historias de su país. Así postergó el asunto durante todo el día a pesar de los pedidos del italiano. A la hora de la cena tuvo que explicárselo sí o sí.

-¿Ahora sí me dices qué era, ve?

-Está bien, maldición. Lo que vimos eran dos personas manteniendo relaciones sexuales.

-¿Por qué lo hacían?

-Pues porque…-Ludwig pensó que esa pregunta era diez veces más difícil de contestar.-Porque se quieren, es una manera de expresar amor.

-Por eso estaban felices, ve.-razonó el italiano.-¿Tú lo has hecho antes?

-Sí, algunas veces.-El alemán estaba avergonzado. No era un tema del que se hablara abiertamente en esa época.

-¿También gritaste? ¿Por qué ella gritaba?

-Gritaba porque sentía placer.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Eso es…es algo así como sentirse bien. Es muy difícil de explicar, tendrías que vivirlo.

-¡Tengo una buena idea, ve!-La mirada de Feliciano se le iluminó y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido el alemán.

-Si yo te quiero y tú me quieres, deberíamos hacerlo. Sí as personas que se quieren lo hacen, nosotros también podríamos.

-No es lo que piensas, Feliciano. No es ese tipo de sentimientos.

-Yo te quiero Ludwig…¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿No dices que te hace sentir bien?

-Somos dos hombres. Ellos eran un hombre y una mujer.

-¿No se puede hacer entre hombres? ¿Dos hombres no pueden quererse?

-No, digo, de que lo pueden hacer sí lo pueden. Pero no está bien.

-¿Por qué no está bien? ¿Es un acto de amor, verdad, ve? ¿Está mal que dos hombres se quieran?

-Creo que tienes razón. No creo que esté mal que dos hombres se quieran.

-¿O acaso es que no me quieres?-Los ojos del italiano denotaban algo de tristeza al decir esto último. Miraba fijamente al alemán esperando una respuesta.

-Sí te quiero.

-¿Entonces, ve?

-Vale. Vamos a hacerlo.

-Bien, estoy listo, ve.-exclamó el italiano con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, los dejé en suspenso…t a ta taaaan….pero tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo, que también es el último sea dicho de paso. Esta historia ya termina…disfruté mucho escrbiéndola…no se pierdan el final…

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	6. Juntos por la eternidad

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un Gerita…mi primer fan fic de la pareja…una de mis favoritas…..sé que tengo otros proyectos….pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo…no voy a descuidar ninguno…..lo prometo….sino mi cabeza envuelta en papel de regalo….otra vez….

Es una historia ubicada en 1944 en un pueblo de italiano, no donde vivía Marco en su humilde morada. Éste está ocupado por los Nazis para evitar el avance de las Fuerzas Aliadas, Aquí esta Feliciano quien se encuentra con Alemania, quien es un soldado herido al cual no deja regresar donde su batallón pues vive solo en todo el lugar.

Aquí el capítulo final. He recibido algunos mensajes sobre lo que querían, los he leído y he tratado de hacer algo bonito. Este capítulo tiene algo de lemmon, he tratado de hacerlo "inocente" como lo han pedido. Es algo explícito pero creo que quedó tierno al fin de cuentas…la verdad es que quedó como salido de un libro de Biología. Es la primera escena que hago de este corte…no me maten al final.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Universo no tan Alterno, algunas malas palabras….y eso….ah sí….usaré los nombres humanos de cada país….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-preguntó Feliciano curioso, Ludwig lo había dejado sentado sobre la cama.

-Nada, sólo quédate quieto.-El alemán le cogió el rostro con ambas manos y le dio un beso en los labios.- ¿Qué sentiste?

-Se sintió bien.-dijo el italiano mientras se tocaba donde había sido besado.-Aunque es extraño, creo que me dio un escalofrío.

-Ahora vas a abrir la boca cuando me acerque.-Nuevamente Ludwig besó al chico, quien obedeció lo que éste le había pedido. Feliciano sintió que algo húmedo invadía su boca. Se separó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamó Feliciano agitado.

-Mi lengua. Tú también deberías introducir la tuya en mi boca.

-Creo que me ahogaré si lo hago, ve. Es difícil hacer esto, se me va la respiración.

-Entonces déjame todo el trabajo a mí. Avísame si algo te fastidia.-Ludwig volvió a besarlo.

Feliciano se dejó llevar. Mientras sus bocas estaban unidas, el alemán comenzó a acariciarlo por debajo de sus ropas. Inconscientemente, éste se retraía cada vez que sentía las manos del soldado sobre él.

-Hace cosquillas.-rio inocente el italiano.-Mi cuerpo se estremece cuando me tocas.

-Abrázame con fuerza. Así resistirás el impulso de moverte.-Feliciano rodeó el cuello de Ludwig con sus brazos.

Éste bajó sus dedos por la espalda del muchacho y luego recorrió su pecho. Feliciano comenzó a emitir unos gemidos muy suaves. El soldado comenzó a besarlo por el cuello y siguió con sus labios el recorrido que antes habían hecho sus manos.

-Ludwig, siento como si quisiera orinar, ve.-exclamó Feliciano en un suspiro ahogado. El chico había adquirido una tonalidad rojiza en todo su cuerpo. Además, sudaba a mares.

-Eso es normal, trata de aguantar un poco más. Es tu primera vez, te estás excitando muy rápido. Respira hondo, que no he llegado a lo mejor todavía.

-No puedo respirar hondo. Mi corazón va muy rápido.

-Quédate tranquilo. Esto no es nada del otro mundo. Todavía no te he hecho nada.

-Lo intentaré, ve.-Feliciano trató de relajarse. Le era sumamente difícil pues su cuerpo estaba experimentando cosas totalmente nuevas y todas al mismo tiempo. Poco a poco pudo volver a la normalidad. Respiró profundamente varias veces hasta calmarse.

-No te haré nada que te haga daño.-le dijo Ludwig mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.-Lo que estás sintiendo se llama placer. Es el motivo porque la pareja que vimos se veía feliz.

-Lo siento, ve. Capaz no sirvo para esto. Pero quiero seguir. Quiero hacerlo con Ludwig.

-Yo también quiero hacer esto contigo. Sólo que no puedo continuar si veo que te estás poniendo mal.

-Estoy bien ahora. No soy frágil, puedo resistir cualquier cosa, ve.-Feliciano estaba relajado y listo para seguir nuevamente.

Ludwig lo echó sobre la cama y metió sus manos sus pantalones. Justo antes de tocar su miembro, le dio un beso para ahogar el grito que daría. Sintió el cuerpo del italiano retorcerse debajo suyo ante la masturbación.

-¿Se sintió bien?

-Sí. Hazlo de nuevo, ve. Hazlo más fuerte.-dijo entrecortado.-Cuando Ludwig sacó la mano llena de líquido. Feliciano se había corrido.

-¿Qué es eso?-Feliciano miró absorto la mano de su compañero.

-Es semen, tu semen. Esto sale cuando te excitas. Ahora debes sentirte algo más relajado

-¿Cómo lo sabes, ve?

-Yo también lo he sentido antes.-le contó el alemán.-Me voy a echar a tu costado. Así también puedes hacérmelo a mí y vas a ver que me sucede lo mismo.-Ludwig cogió la mano del italiano y la guió dentro de su ropa.-Sólo haz lo mismo que yo.

Ambos comenzaron a masturbarse mutuamente. De rato en rato se besaban. Ludwig mitigaba un poco la excitación del italiano de esa forma. Antes de que se viniera otra vez, se puso encima de Feliciano e hizo que éste rodeara su cintura con las piernas. Levantó un poco su cadera y terminó de bajarle los pantalones.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, ve?-preguntó Feliciano confundido.-¿Ya no nos vamos a tocar más?

-Lo que te voy a hacer ahora se llama coito. Es el punto cumbre de una relación sexual. Respira hondo.-Ludwig puso un poco de saliva en sus dedos para lubricar al chico y lo penetró. Feliciano dio un grito ahogado.

-¡Duele!-chilló entre lágrimas.-¡Duele mucho, Ludwig!

-Relájate un poco. Estás rígido. Va a doler si es que te pones así de tenso. No quiero hacerte daño, sólo trata de soltarte un poco.

-¿Acaso me duele porque soy hombre? ¿Por qué a esa mujer no le dolía? Estaba feliz, estaba riéndose, ve.

-Creo que es más doloroso para un hombre. Viéndote así me parece que sí. Pero de todas maneras debes tranquilizarte si quieres seguir.

-¡Yo quiero a Ludwig, ve! ¡Soportaré cualquier cosa por él!.-gritó Feliciano mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

El alemán lo volvió a penetrar mientras sostenía su mano. El italiano se mordía los labios en cada embestida. Poco a poco el dolor se disipó y fue una oleada de placer lo que le dio de lleno en el cuerpo a Feliciano. Las lágrimas se reemplazaron con risas de éxtasis y chillidos agudos.

-No pares, ve. Quiero seguir.-gritó Feliciano eufórico.

-Siento que te vas a romper. Tu cuerpo debe descansar un poco.

-Entonces, ahora me toca a mí. Quiero hacerte lo mismo, ve.

-No lo sé.-Ludwig realmente no se imaginaba el dolor que había sentido Feliciano y no estaba seguro de querer experimentarlo.

-Pero yo quiero que te sientas como yo. Quiero que estés feliz.-el italiano lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Soy más pesado que tú.-dijo el alemán finalmente. Voy a echarme boca abajo y tú te pondrás encima. Siéntate sobre mi cadera.

Feliciano siguió lo que Ludwig le dijo e hizo lo que el le había hecho momentos antes. No obstante, el soldado no gritó ni hizo ruido alguno.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

-Sí, sólo que se siente extraño. Pero me gusta. Me gusta que sea contigo, Feliciano.

-Yo también estoy muy contento de haber hecho esto contigo, Ludwig. No quiero hacerlo con otra persona. Así me maten, yo sólo quiero a Ludwig.

-Yo también te quiero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tiempo que se disfruta pasa más rápido y eso fue lo que le sucedió a los dos amantes. La noche se hizo corta y finalmente fueron atacados por el cansancio. No se dieron cuenta cuando pero se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Ludwig fue el primero en despertarse a la mañana siguiente. Sintió un peso sobre su espalda, era Feliciano quien estaba abrazado fuertemente a él. Trató de desprenderlo con cuidado y lo echó sobre la cama. Algo raro vio en el rostro del italiano. Su boca estaba fuertemente cerrada, apretada al igual que sus ojos. Estaba muy caliente.

Lo destapó y pudo ver una mancha roja en su camisón. Tenía sangre entre las piernas. Trató de despertarlo dándole palmadas en el rostro pero el muchacho no respondía. Se acercó a su boca y escuchó que respiraba pausadamente. Le levantó la ropa y vio una pigmentación negruzca sobre su abdomen, la misma que tenía el día anterior. El alemán sentía como su respiración se dilataba cada vez más.

Salió de la casona y fue a coger algo de agua al río. No pensó si los de la resistencia estaban al acecho. Sólo caminó en dirección al río con una cubeta. Tenía que asear a Feliciano. No podía quedarse manchado de sangre. Al llegar al lugar, vio a lo lejos una silueta pequeña. Parecía ser la de un niño. Se acercó sigilosamente y pudo observar a un grupo de gente, un grupo de italianos. Eran sobre todo mujeres y ancianos, pero también había algunos hombres.

-¡Mamá, un alemán!-chilló una niña que logró ver a Ludwig entre el follaje. Un hombre sacó un rifle y trató de buscarlo. El soldado salió con las manos arribas detrás de un arbusto.

-¡Alto ahí maldito nazi!-gritó el sujeto al frente del grupo.

-No dispare, estoy desarmado.-le dijo Ludwig.-Necesito su ayuda.

-¡¿Por qué habríamos de ayudar a un cerdo seguidor de Hitler?

-Tengo un amigo italiano que está enfermo. Quisiera saber si alguien puede curarlo.

-¿Cómo sabemos si eso es cierto? ¿No será que nos llevará a la trampa de los alemanes?

-No habría motivo para atacarlos pues no representan ningún peligro. Si apareciera un alemán yo les juró que no dudaré en dispararle si osa atacarlos.-Ludwig se arrodilló en el piso.-Por favor, no dejen que muera.

-Mami, creo que dice la verdad.-exclamó la niña.-Está llorando.

-¡Tú cállate!.- chilló el hombre sin dejar de apuntar a Ludwig con su arma.

-Yo me haré cargo.-un sujeto de abrigo y sombrero salió de entre el grupo y bajó el rifle del otro.-Llévame donde está tu amigo. Yo solía ser médico en Nápoles. Somos refugiados. Vamos por un barco que parte hoy para Marruecos.

-Puedo resguardarlos hasta que se suban en la embarcación. Yo también quiero irme de aquí. No tengo nada que hacer en este lugar.

-Eres un desertor.-agregó el tipo.-Nosotros tampoco queremos luchar ni por los nazis ni contra ellos. No queremos ser parte de la resistencia ni de los paramilitares. Si tenemos el mismo objetivo, escapemos juntos.

Ludwig guió al médico hasta la casona en donde estaba Feliciano. Lo encontraron convulsionando. El hombre supo cómo contener los espasmos. Realmente tenía experiencia en eso.

-El sangrado fue espontáneo. El chico está muy débil y anémico. Al parecer tiene una infección que se ha agravado por su estado.

-¿Se va a recuperar?-preguntó Ludwig preocupado.

-Si recibe una adecuada alimentación y descanso, sí. Súbelo al carromato, allí tenemos provisiones. Serás nuestra seguridad a cambio. Al final, él es italiano y somos sus hermanos. Tú has ayudado a un italiano y eres más italiano que los que desangran a fuego nuestro país.

La travesía hasta la costa duró unos tres días. El carro cruzó por el norte de Cassino por zonas libres de la ocupación alemana. Feliciano fue cuidado por las mujeres del grupo. Fue mejorando poco a poco hasta que fue capaz de ponerse de pie por sus propios medios. Si bien no estaba curado al cien por ciento, podía resistir el viaje hasta Marruecos.

En el puerto se encontraron con otros grupos de italianos, todos salieron subrepticiamente del país escondiéndose entre la carga del barco. A simple vista éste transportaba alimentos y otro tipo de provisiones como aceite y carbón. Todos lograron llegar sanos y salvos a la nación africana. Allí se asentaron al lado de refugiados no sólo italianos sino alemanes, franceses, polacos y hasta rusos.

Ludwig nunca volvió a ver a su familia ni volvió a pisar su país. Dejó las armas y se dedicó a la carpintería. Trabajaba en talleres de familias beduinas junto con el italiano. Se enteró del final de la guerra a través de las noticias. Ahora su única familia era Feliciano y con él vivió hasta el final de sus días allá en Marruecos. Realmente, él había sido el ángel que lo salvó del infierno en el que terminaría si hubiera seguido apuntando su pistola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, esta historia ya se terminó. Disfruté mucho escribiéndola. Es una de las que más me ha gustado hacer. Ojalá la hayan disfrutado…no se olviden de dejarme un review…sino los alemanes van a ir tras Ludwig….mentira…..

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews…..además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
